objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
No Sleeping Bags For Old Objects
Napkin is sleeping in a bed. *Febreze sees napkin. *Febreze: aw how nice. *Febreze walks a sleeping rubber and radio (both sleeping on pillows) bug spary and sun screen (both sleeping on bunk beds bug spary is on the top and sun screen is on the bottmon) and lemonade who isn't asleep. *Febreze: why aren't you sleeping? *Lemonade: because I'm nervous abuot the reccomend character joining. *Febreze: why? *Lemonade: what if evil Febreze joins then he will kill all of us. Or if rubberband ball joins than it whould be confusing that there would be two rubber contestants.Or if cheesybond joins than there will be two of me! *Febreze: don't worry abuot it just calm down and go to sleep. We have to complete torrmow. *Lemonade: thanks I will not worry about it. (Falls asleep) *Febreze: few no I need some sleep (gets inside his sleeping bag) *Febreze: wait an evil version of me? *Intro plays *Lamp: hehehe. *Candle:What's so funny? *Lamp: what if cheesybond joined than there will be two lemonades. *Candle:That's not even funny *nintendo: candle. *Candle: Is it cookie station time? *Nintendo: of course it is. *Cookie station time intro plays *Nintendo: So welcome back beach glows as you know this time the you get decide who's eliminated. *Nintendo:So Vote! *Lamp votes candle *Candle: what? *Lamp: hehehe. *Lemonade: it's a hard choice but I vote radio. *Radio: what? Why? *Lemonade: I don't interact with you much. *computery: I also vote radio. *camera: so do I. *brownie: sorry napkin. *alarm clock: I don't why but candle. *Bowling ball: Same. *Nintendo: It looks like a tie but the beach glows you too can also vote. *Candle: Radio you got the lowest score last challenge your the only one who is think should go. *Radio: WHAT? *Sun screen:Sorry but I agree. *bug spray:So do I. *Beach ball: I have to agree with my alliance. *Radio: crying you hate me don't you. *Rubber: I don't hate you. *Radio: *sniff* Than who do vote for? *Rubber: Everyone on this team is my friend so I guest I vote myself. *Febreeze:Same with rubber I vote myself too. *Napkin:Well I don't know that much about Radio so I vote him too. *Radio:Since I'm going to be eliminated anyways I vote myself too. *Nintendo:So The Cookie favor this time is lime. And they go to sun screen bug spray and Beach ball. (Gives them cookies) *Bug spray: yes our alliance lives for another episode. *Nintendo: Frebreze rubber and napkin are safe with one vote each. *they both get cookies* *Nintendo:Candle is safe with 3 votes and radio is eliminated with 8 votes. *Radio:It's been fun knowing all you people.*Goes to the sky of losers* *Nintendo: everyone bite your cookies. *Bug spray *bites* This favor Tastes worst then raspberry. *Sun screen:Bleh I know right. *candle: I think Lime is ok. *All the of embers stare at candle. *Rubber Febreze and napkin all bite there cookies. *Candle bites her cookie and she gets superglue. *Nintendo: now let's see the rc who is going. *(deputing station time intro plays) *Nintendo: greetings all of you. *everyone there: hello *Nintendo:One of is joining the battle. *Muffin: that person be me is was born to be star. *Nintendo:Anyways you see if you don't join you'll Be teleported into Neptune. *Soup: Oh that's scary *Nintendo:All of at least got more than one vote. *Rubberband ball: Few now everyone get's a change *Nintendo: Except for Beddy,Cheesybond and keyboard *(Beddy and keyboard teleport) *Cheesy bond #1: what's it like on Neptune? *Lemonade #2:You should... *cheseybond is teleported. *Nintendo:Propeller,remote,roller skate,rubberband ball, sparkly, tic tac and z all of you got two votes. *Rubberband ball: Too all my friends out there I failed guys I failed you! (Teleported along with the other characters) *Nintendo: Burrito weight spatula and orange blob you guys got three votes. *Weight: it's because I'm heavy (teleported along with the others. *Nintendo: evil frebreze and mini decahedron only for stinking 4 people supported you guy's evilness and smallness. *Evil frebreze:Face my wrath! (Is teleported) *mini decahedron: Dodec Dodec Dodec (is teleported) *Muffin:Well I just know I'm going to win. *Nintendo: Square isn't because she only got 5 votes. *square is teleported *Muffin: just my luck *Nintendo:That's enough you muffin. *Muffin: wait wha- (is teleported) *Triforce: but how many votes did she get? *Nintendo: 6 same as cookie and strawberry lemonade. *both of them are teleported. *Nintendo: Cubey,churro and Triforce one of you is going the game. *Cubey: I wonder who it is? *Nintendo: it's not Triforce *(Triforce is teleported) *Nintendo: the tv will so the votes *votes: Cubey-14 churro-15 *Cubey: *has a surprised Patrick face* *Churro: yes low five Cubey *Cubey: can I get a second chance (Teleported) *Churro: hello everybody! *Lamp: Hi does he go on my team? *Candle: No you already have a rc on your team. *Nintendo: Will the winner gets churro on there. *Nintendo: The next Challenge is to stay on the spinning wheel. go! *candle glues her on a plank *Camera: I'm safe since I can fly. *The wheel starts spinning *Candle's bottle is hit buy bug spray's foot and it lands in camera's mouth *Camera *chokes and dies* and her corpse flies out. *Nintendo: this baby needs to be fast spins it faster. *The plank candle is on Falls of *Lemonade's top falls off *Lemonade: oh no her lemonade pours out. *Lemonade: oh no *all contestants: screams *A commercial happens. *Commercial salesman: Are you bored and you want to watch grass grow than buy our new bfis chia pets. You can watch grass grow form clay pottery versions of your favorite Characters and you can break pottery of your least favorite characters. So yeah buy now. *Commercial ends *Back too the wheel everyone except brownie and beach ball fell out. *Brownie: tired *falls asleep and slides out* *Nintendo:So the beach glows win and get churro on there team. *everyone on the beach glows: yes! *Churro: hi there. *Nintendo: and for staying on the longest brownie wins Immunity. *Nintendo: so viewers,votes,haters,carrot fans and erevyone else out there vote anyone except brownie and stay tooned for the next episode *The credits play. After the credits. *Napkin: that was tiring time to take a nap. *a sleeping brownie lands on napkin's bed *Napkin: If you can't beat them join them. Falls on top of his bed and falls next to brownie. Note: The Cookie station time has played twice. Category:BFIS Category:Fake episode Category:Idyemyhairpink33